From A Distant Stare
by Arune Rosenheim
Summary: Dari balik jendela yang mengusam—sepasang iris teal yang tak pernah lelah memandangi gadis yang dianggapnya berkilau bagai mentari. For #Mikuo'sDaysFVI. RnR please? No Flame Please!


Disclaimer: Vocaloid doesn't belong to me.

**From A Distant Stare**

**by Arune Rosenheim**

**A Fic For #Mikuo'sDaysFVI**

**.**

**Warning: Klise, OOC, diksi tidak puitis, dll**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis kecil berlari-lari kecil melintasi padang rumput—tiba-tiba sesuatu menghadang kaki mungil dan membuatnya terjatuh. Ia sempat mematung sebentar, namun tiada keluhan meluncur dari mulutnya. Tak lama kemudian ia segera bangkit dan kembali berlari.

Gadis itu tak menyadari sepasang iris teal memandanginya dari balik tirai yang tersingkap. Di lantai dua, dari dalam sebuah kamar. Sang pemilik iris teal itu tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah gadis kecil yang terjatuh belasan kali—namun ia terus bangkit dan berlari lagi—jatuh lagi—bangkit lagi, dan seterusnya.

Sudah terlampau lama sepasang iris teal tersebut mengamati setiap kejadian yang terjadi di padang rumput itu. Mulai dari sekelompok anak-anak yang bermain, sebuah keluarga yang menggelar piknik, sepasang remaja yang memadu kasih, sampai anak kecil yang berlari-lari seperti tadi.

Namun ada satu yang selalu menarik perhatiannya. Satu yang telah ditunggu-tunggunya—namun tak kunjung datang.

"Mikuo-sama, waktunya makan siang," seorang wanita berseragam maid membuka pintu sambil membawa senampan makanan.

"Ah, iya, kemarilah," pemilik iris teal bernama Mikuo itu menjawab sambil tersenyum lembut. _Maid_ tersebut melangkah dan meletakkan nampan berisi makan siang di atas papan yang melintang di atas ranjang Mikuo,"Err, Mikuo-sama, ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?"

Mikuo menggeleng,"Tidak, nanti jika sudah habis akan aku panggil."

"Baiklah, Mikuo-sama. Saya permisi dulu."

Mikuo mulai menyantap makan siang di hadapannya sambil terus memandang ke arah jendela. Gadis kecil tadi sudah bergelayutan manja di tangan ibunya, kemudian ayahnya muncul dari belakang dan mengangkat gadis itu. Ia tampak berteriak senang ketika sang ayah mengangkatnya dan membuat gerakan berputar. Mikuo tersenyum tipis lagi melihat keluarga yang terlihat begitu bahagia itu.

Setelah makanannya habis, Mikuo meraih obat-obatan yang harus diminumnya secara rutin. Inilah hidup seorang Hatsune Mikuo, 15 tahun—lahir dengan saudara kembar perempuan yang meninggal beberapa menit setelah dilahirkan, sakit parah sejak kecil, tidak bisa berjalan sejak berusia dua belas tahun, diperkirakan tidak akan bisa menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya sebentar lagi, dan terpaksa menghadapi kenyataan bahwa hidup yang diisi dengan terkurung dalam kamar itu—akan berakhir sebentar lagi.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut keemasan berjalan melintasi padang rumput itu. Rambutnya yang diikat tampak berkilauan ditimpa cahaya matahari. Ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar—berdiri tepat di tengah padang rumput yang tak terlalu luas.

Ini pemandangan yang selalu dinanti dan paling membuat Mikuo takjub. Seulas senyum tak pernah gagal tercipta di bibir pucatnya setiap kali gadis itu datang. Seperti biasa gadis itu akan merentangkan tangan di tengah padang rumput, membiarkan angin sepoi berhembus pelan membelai dirinya. Kemudian ia akan duduk di rerumputan—melakukan berbagai macam kegiatan yang berbeda setiap harinya.

Kadang ia akan memainkan gitar sambil bernyanyi—membuat Mikuo penasaran akan suara gadis itu. Kadang ia membaca buku di sana—ia sering berganti posisi, dari duduk, berbaring, terngkurap, bahkan terkadang berguling—membuat Mikuo tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya. Kadang ia memakan berbagai macam snack. Atau kadang ia juga hanya memandangi langit biru yang membentang luas di atasnya.

Dan terkadang gadis itu menengadah—melihat ke arah jendela suram Mikuo, membuat Mikuo merasa dipandangi. Walau Mikuo tahu sebenarnya tidak—bukan dia. Gadis itu tak mungkin menyadari kehadiran sepasang iris _teal _ yang selalu memasang perhatian padanya.

Mikuo telah mengamati gadis itu lebih dari setahun—dan Mikuo tak pernah bosan.

_(Kalau memang benar hidupku tak lama lagi, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya)_

_._

_._

_(Bertatapan mata secara langsung, mungkin menyenangkan...)_

_._

_._

_(Hei, namamu siapa, gadis yang bercahaya seperti matahari?)_

_._

_._

"Hai, Mikuo! Aku datang!"

Hari ini, Rinto—tetangga Mikuo—memasuki kamar Mikuo setelah _maid_ membukakan pintunya.

"Nah, Rinto-san, lain kali jangan langsung mendahuluiku dan mencoba membuka pintu kamar Mikuo-sama, ya. Kan masih terkunci," maid yang mengantar Rinto menasihati. Rinto mengangguk,"Iya, Gakuko-san!"

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu. Kalian boleh bermain-main," Gakuko menutup pintu. Rinto tersenyum sambil menunjukkan seplastik kue kacang,"Mikuo sudah pernah makan kue seperti ini? Ini buatanku dan Olivia lho!"

"Ah... Kue apa itu, Rinto? Kau dan Olivia berpacaran ya?" Mikuo menatap Rinto curiga. Rinto langsung salah tingkah,"E-Eh? Kata siapa? Kami hanya membuat kue bersama!"

"Hahaha... Bukankah kau sudah lama menyukai gadis Inggris itu?" Mikuo menggoda. Rinto semakin _blushing_,"Tidak! Kami hanya teman sejak kecil dan—ah sudahlah! Kau mau kuenya atau tidak?"

"Ng? Sepertinya aku tidak boleh makan yang seperti itu..."

"Eh? Begitu ya? Maaf kalau begitu..." Rinto memandangi kue-kuenya sambil mengingat Olivia.

Mikuo meneruskan aktivitasnya memandangi jendela. Kali ini tidak ada seorangpun di sana, hanya sekelompok rerumputan bergoyang lembut diterpa angin. Meski tidak tampak istimewa, Mikuo selalu menganggap hijaunya rerumputan itu luar biasa—dan betapa inginnya ia menyentuh hal itu.

"Hei, Rinto... Kau pernah ke padang rumput itu?" tanya Mikuo. Rinto ikut memandang jendela,"Ah, itu? Sering, tapi di situ tidak menarik. Di mana-mana hanya ada warna hijau dan tidak menarik..."

"Eh? Bagi yang sudah sering mungkin tidak menarik ya, tapi bagi yang tidak pernah tahu rasanya keluar seperti aku..." Mikuo menunduk, namun tetap tersenyum. Mata Rinto membundar,"Eh? Serius? Memang sekalipun tidak pernah keluar?"

Mikuo menggeleng,"Ya kalau sekali dua kali mungkin pernah, tapi itu hanya saat ke rumah sakit dan di dalam mobil... Sama saja dengan tidak pernah. Apalagi sekarang orang tuaku memilih untuk menyewa dokter pribadi..."

"Eeeh? Aku tidak akan hidup jika tidak diperbolehkan keluar!"

Mikuo tertawa kecil,"Yah, kalau aku sudah biasa..."

.

.

.

Musim dingin adalah musim yang paling dibenci Mikuo. Tidak ada warna hijau yang cantik, di mana-mana hanya ada warna putih kelabu mendominasi. Tidak ada langit biru cerah menaungi.

Tidak ada sang gadis yang berkilau bagaikan matahari.

Dan musim dingin adalah musim kesepian, musim penderitaan. Dokter yang selalu disambutnya dengan senyuman itu selalu datang—karena Mikuo terlalu sensitif dengan udara dingin. Di tengah-tengah penderitaan musim dingin, tiada kilau surai keemasan yang menjadi sumber senyuman tulus Mikuo. Senyuman Mikuo yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

Musim dingin pun terlewati. Kelopak bunga sakura mewarnai hijaunya padang rumput dengan warna merah mudanya. Dan sosok bercahaya itu datang—kali ini dengan gitarnya. Di bawah pohon sakura, ia memetik gitar sambil bernyanyi dengan suara yang tak sampai pada Mikuo.

Mikuo selalu menyukai bagaimana gadis itu menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya saat bernyanyi, bagaimana helai emasnya perlahan jatuh saat ia menunduk, bagaimana gadis itu selalu menatap ke arah jendelanya—namun bukan padanya.

Sampai suatu hari Mikuo tidak bisa bergerak lagi, ia tak pernah bisa lagi hanya untuk sekedar duduk dan mengamati gadis itu dari jendela.

_'Bolehkah aku mengatakan bahwa aku merindukannya?'_

Ia kehilangan semangat. Kehilangan senyumnya. Kehilangan hal yang selalu dapat menghiburnya.

_'Bahkan ketika aku tidak mengetahui namanya... Dapatkah aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya?'_

Mikuo mulai berpikir—jika dia memang akan mati, biarkanlah ia mengetahui nama gadis itu sebagai kebahagiaan terakhirnya.

"Mikuo..."

Hari ini Rinto datang lagi. Membawa seplastik buah jeruk kesukaannya—dengan wajah redup mengetahui Mikuo telah kehilangan niat untuk menyambutnya dengan senyuman seperti dulu.

"Mikuo, kalau ada yang bisa aku bantu, katakan..."

Mikuo melirik Rinto yang masih berdiri di pintu,"Sungguh?"

Rinto mengangguk. Mikuo menatap ke arah jendela,"Lihatlah ke arah jendela dan tolong beritahu aku apakah ada seorang gadis berambut panjang keemasan..."

Rinto menurutinya,"Ya, seorang gadis dengan rambut kuning yang diikat satu, sedang bermain gitar. Tunggu, bukankah itu..."

"Siapa?" Mikuo mulai menaruh harapan.

"Lenka..."

"Lenka... Nama lengkapnya?"

"Kagamine Lenka, teman sekelasku. Ada apa?"

"Tidak, terimakasih."

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Mikuo menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Baginya sudah cukup mengetahui nama Kagamine Lenka—bahkan ketika gadis itu tak pernah mengenalnya. Bahkan ketika hasratnya untuk bicara dengan Lenka tak pernah terkabul.

Mikuo takkan menaruh harapan setinggi langit yang ia tahu takkan terkabul. Kagamine Lenka. Hanya tahu namanya sudah cukup—meski Mikuo sangat ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Gadis itu pasti tidak merasa melakukan apa-apa untuknya—

—karena gadis itu tak pernah menyadari kehadirannya...

.

.

.

.

Tidak, Mikuo salah.

Hari ini, gadis itu berhenti memainkan gitarnya dan menengadah pada jendela itu. Ia tahu ada yang kurang di sini.

"Sudah berapa minggu ya aku tidak melihat lelaki berambut teal itu?"

—Owari—

A/N : For Mikuo's Days FVI... Tapi kenapa Mikuo malah disiksa begini? T.T

Ada yang suka MikuoxLenka selain sayaa?

Dan ini kenapa jadi zona genderbend...

Maaf kalau fic ini mengecewakan readers maupun panitia... Aru bikinnya ngebut!

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca FF aneh ini...


End file.
